Recent increases in introduction of information technologies to various fields have been escalating the need for datacenter. The datacenter provides connection to network, maintenance and operation service, and the like for customers.
Generally, a server room such as a datacenter includes a plurality of servers, therefore a large amount of heat load is generated in the room. Accordingly, in order to allow the servers to normally operate, the server room needs to be properly air-conditioned and to be maintained within predetermined ranges of supply air conditions.
As one of the conventional technologies to cool the inside of server rooms, or rooms in which a plurality of computers are placed, there is an air conditioning system. The system sucks air from lower space of the room and blows the sucked air to the upper space so that the air flows into the tops of server racks.
Use of such a conventional technology can reduce the gradient of temperature within the room and furthermore can reduce variations in temperature of supply air, thus implementing efficient air-conditioning control.